


You're My Bitch

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Femslash100 Drabbletag 6 [17]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline visits Katherine while she's trapped in the tomb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Bitch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agirlnamedtruth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/gifts).



> Takes place sometime between "Masquerade" and "The Dinner Party," with spoilers up through the former.

Katherine was lying on the floor of the vampire’s tomb, slowly desiccating, when she heard footsteps approaching. She dragged herself toward the tomb’s entrance and peered outside.

Standing just beyond the entrance to the tomb was Caroline. She was holding a backpack in one hand.

“What do you want, Blondie?” Katherine asked. It took all her strength just to get the words out.

Caroline unzipped the backpack and took out a blood bag. She tossed it to Katherine. “I thought you might want this” she said.

Katherine ripped open the bag and began to drink. After downing almost the entire bag in one gulp, she asked “Why are you helping me?”

“I was hoping you could tell me” said Caroline. “Ever since transitioning, I feel this overwhelming need to be with you, to do whatever it takes to make you happy.”

Katherine smirked. “It’s called a sire bond” she said. “And it means you’re my bitch. Now toss me another one of those blood bags while I think of the best way to exploit this.”


End file.
